Get Dumb
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/ONESHOT - Aunque no lo pareciera, a sus escasos 18 años estaba por presentar su primera colección en su ciudad natal, la hermosa Paris, una de las cunas de la moda actual. Y todo gracias a ese pequeño salto que ella le otorgó. - GabriNette. Gabriel tiene 18 y Marinette tiene 49. ¡Disfruten la lectura y dejen review!


Esta idea surgió en uno de esos días en que no asistí a la escuela y ya quería escribirla propiamente en el Word. Es GabriNette, eso es más que claro, pero es una especie de ¿Reverse? ¿AU? No estoy muy segura de ello XD Aclaro de una vez que aquí Marinette tiene 49 y Gabriel 18. Disfruten de antemano :)

.

Miraculous no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc :v

.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **GET DUMB**_

.

Aunque no lo pareciera, a sus escasos 18 años estaba por presentar su primera colección en su ciudad natal, la hermosa Paris, una de las cunas de la moda actual. Y todo gracias a ese pequeño salto que ella le otorgó.

Desde que tenía memoria el modelaba para pequeñas marcas o hacía participaciones en comerciales familiares, todo por mero gusto de su madre, aunque finalmente él también terminó gustando de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Aquella mujer que lo colocó por primera vez frente a los reflectores trabajó hasta su muerte en un burdel. Ahí conoció al que fuera su padre y quien se desentendió de ambos, pero ella como la valiente que era no lo abandonó, a pesar de ir contra corriente lo cuidó y otorgó lo mejor que estaba en sus manos. Ella era exigente en la escena y con su hijo a quien tanto amó hasta que tuvo que partir poco después de que el cumpliera los quince años de edad. La depresión llegó al muchacho que dejó de trabajar por un periodo de tiempo, viviendo con los enormes ahorros que su progenitora le enseñó a tener desde que comenzó a trabajar.

El mundo artístico era muy cruel y le fue difícil regresar a modelar pues el nombre que se había hecho se borraba de a poco por su pequeño retiro. Dejó la escuela y se dedicó de lleno al modelaje para poder escabullirse en algo que tanto le llamaba la atención, el diseño de modas en alta costura. Se llevó muchas heridas en las manos y varios errores, pero con el tiempo mejoró lo suficiente para ser llamado un artista en la costura, aun así, nadie le daba el espacio esencial para mostrar lo que quería.

Pero un año después tuvo la oportunidad. Una de las marcas más reconocidas del modelaje lo llamó para ser la imagen de portada de una revista de moda masculina; debía posar usando la nueva línea de la marca _**Lb**_ , propiedad de una de las diseñadoras más reconocidas en el mundo.

.

– Gabriel, ella es la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – Le indicó su manager.

– ¡Un placer! – Sujetó la mano de la fémina agitándola animadamente. – Es un gusto.

– Lo mismo digo. – Respondió ella sonriendo. Un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención, la camisa que llevaba era cosida a mano. – Disculpa, ¿podría saber quién ha confeccionado tú ropa? Se puede ver el amor y dedicación en ello, sobre todo porque las costuras son hechas a mano.

– L-lo he hecho yo mismo. – El muchacho se sonrojó un poco.

– Ya veo. – Su rostro se mostró serio. – Por favor, quitate todo menos la camisa.

.

En ese entonces él no entendía aun lo que la mujer deseaba. Le otorgó un pantalón morado de vestir y ella misma le abrió la camisa.

.

– Así es como modelarás. – Chasqueó los dedos y la manager se acercó junto a la encargada de la revista. – Necesito que hagan un artículo extra, no me importa si tengo que pagar por ello. Debe de hablar de que he encontrado un nuevo talento en el mundo de la moda. – Se dio la media vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo un momento para volver a hablar. – Y no olviden poner que el atuendo es parte de mi marca y la de él.

.

Y ahí estaba justo ahora, en el día de su cumpleaños, esperaba tras bambalinas que su primer desfile comenzara. Las luces cambiaron de tono y supo que ahí era su momento para salir, ser aclamado como uno de los mejores y más jóvenes diseñadores de Paris.

Apenas comenzaron a salir los modelos a escena, vio como aquella mujer que tanto lo ayudó y admiraba llegó a tomar uno de los asientos de atrás pues no había reservaciones para nadie. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, le había rechazado la invitación que le mandó, pero al final ella había asistido a un evento tan importante para él que se sentí en el cielo.

.

– Ella es increíble…

.

Sus piernas temblaban con tan solo pensar en los maravillosos diseños que ella realizaba. Siempre hacía fusiones de culturas completamente opuestas y sobre todo de la francesa con la china, pues esos eran sus países de origen. Sus confecciones eran finas y hermosas, siempre gustaba de innovar y apoyar a nuevos talentos aun si eso significaba aumentar la competencia por mantenerse en el trono. Esas eran cualidades que cualquiera podía admirar de tan hermosa mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos zafiro.

Ella representaba todo lo que el aspiraba en la vida, cosas con las que había soñado desde hace mucho. Y no era que se refiriera a la fama o la fortuna que seguramente poseía, él buscaba la inspiración y el talento que una persona como ella seguramente gozaba.

Por diversas entrevistas sabía que, para ella, cualquier ínfima cosa podía ser fuente de inspiración, no sólo para un pequeño diseño, sino para una colección completa. Además, todos aquellos que trabajan con ella siempre mencionaban que, a pesar de ser una persona estricta, podía comportarse nerviosa en los momentos menos esperados, porque aun poseía esas características de una persona humilde y feliz porque su trabajo inspira y hace feliz a otros. No importaba que siempre diera esa expresión seria a todo el mundo, ella era una autentica persona de la que cualquiera gustaría ser su amigo o tal vez su…

.

– Pareja…

.

Tanto divagó en sus pensamientos, que sin notarlo ya era momento de volver a salir y anunciar la venta de sus primeras piezas exclusivas.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

Todos los asistentes se movilizaron a otro salón en el mismo hotel en el que se encontraban para dar inicio a la fiesta de celebración. Muchos habían llevado algún presente para el joven de cabellos dorados. Así, cuando le iban felicitando por su extraordinario trabajo, le entregaban su regalo y los mejores deseos porque este no fuera su primer y único desfile, estaban seguros que este talento lo llevaría más lejos de lo que él creía.

Se sentía ansioso, no veía que la señorita Marinette se acercara o que por lo menos estuviera cerca de ahí. Esperaba que en algún momento se acercara a felicitarle, pero no pasó así. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero no había mucho más por hacer, es por ello que dio la orden de que la pista de baile se abriera con la entrada de un grupo de baile profesional que mostraba lo mejor de la academia a la que asistían.

Como el buen joven que era, la música era algo muy contemporáneo y bastante internacional, se podía escuchar música en todo tipo de idiomas, pero toda muy movida. La pista estaba llena a pesar de que gran parte de los asistentes eran personas mucho más grandes que él. Tras un par de copas, el decide dejar su pose tan seria que mostraba ante todos y se fue directo a bailar. Apenas entró fue tomado de la mano por aquella mujer que tanto admiraba.

Ambos se sonrieron y sin dudarlo, comenzaron a bailar sin más. Él la observaba, tan bella, sin aparentar la edad que se supone que tenía. Hermosa, joven, talentosa. Ella era tan perfecta que el estar en esa situación tan loca para él era todo un sueño.

Por los parlantes comenzó a una de las canciones que lo inspiró en uno de los conjuntos que había presentado unas horas atrás. _Get dumb_ de un grupo mexicano llamado CD9 y un grupo coreano de nombre Crayon Pop. Aunque se consideraría una canción común y corriente, para él significaba la unión de dos culturas que parecía iguales, pero eran completamente diferentes, opuestas. Separadas en oriente y occidente.

Todo ese sonido parecía que le recordaba lo que pasa, él estaba cambiando una generación de diseñadores junto a Marinette. De verdad, no había un mejor momento, un mejor lugar para todo lo que estaba viviendo.

La acercó más a su cuerpo y no dudo en hacer la extraña coreografía de esa canción que le permitió ver una amplia sonrisa de parte de la azabache.

.

 _There's no better time_

 _There's no better place_

 _We go all the way…_

.

Gabriel ignoró las miradas de otras personas que se mostraban sorprendidos por la actitud que tomaron ambos, pero sobre todo por la nueva pareja que se había forma en aquel lugar. El DJ extendía un poco más la canción, repitiendo el coro y la frase más sonada de la canción, le estaba agradando el ambiente que se había formado gracias a ese par que ahora bailaba.

La felicidad se hizo presente en ese lugar y todos trataban de imitar el extraño baile del rubio que sabía a la perfección que esos pasos raros eran de la coreografía oficial como se lo había susurrado ya a la diseñadora que lo acompañaba.

.

– _¡Let's get dumb!_ – Gritaban todos juntos con el coro de la canción.

.

La mayor estaba maravillada con lo que se había convertido la fiesta, mientras el varón seguía perdido en las hermosas facciones que demostraba el cuerpo y rostro de ella. La melodía cambió repentinamente, confundiendo a más de uno, pero sin dejar el baile atrás permitió que ellos salieran de la pista.

Marinette lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló corriendo a otro sitio de ahí. Bajando por las escaleras alternas, las de emergencia llegaron a la recepción del hotel, quedando justo detrás de una enorme pared que los ocultaba de que alguien los pudiese ver.

Él estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud tan atrevida, pero quedó aun peor cuando ella le plantó un beso con sabor a alcohol de cereza. No fue muy lento, pero tampoco rápido, lo suficiente para entender lo que ella quería dar a entender. La observó perplejo, sabía que no estaba verdaderamente ebria, ¿es acaso que había tomado para tener un poco de valor en acercársele? Tenía la boca abierta, así que ella con una pequeña risita se la cierra y mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña nota.

.

– Nos vemos pronto, joven Agreste. – No dijo más.

.

Con el encanto y misterio con el cuál Gabriel siempre la había visto, desapareció de su vista al salir del edificio. Se tocó la frente para dejarse caer en el frío piso, intentando ocultar el rubor que invadía sus mejillas e incluso sus orejas; en su piel blanca era completamente perceptible.

Regresó al gran salón e indicó a uno de los empleados que recogiera los presentes de una vez y los llevara a su vehículo para que en cuando aquello terminara pudiera partir a casa sin mayor problema.

La fiesta no se extendió demasiado, después de todo eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando sucedió todo con la mujer Dupain-Cheng. Retirarse a casa fue una odisea, tenía muchas ganas de ver lo que le había dado, pero quería aguantar un poco más, sobre todo porque cuando llegaron aun necesitaron ayudarle a subir todas las cosas a su departamento.

Suspiró feliz al estar sólo a pesar de todo el desastre que había en la entrada de su hogar. No le importó en lo absoluto y quitándose la estorbosa ropa, decidió sacar el papel que aun llevaba en el bolsillo, guardado celosamente. Se echó a reír mientras lo leía, se trataba de una felicitación junto a una disculpa por no hacerlo personalmente a causa del nerviosismo que le provocaba estar con el hombre; dejaba su número personal al final y en vez de estar firmado, se apreciaban sus labios marcados con un labial carmín.

.

– De verdad, esa mujer es perfecta. – Se dijo a sí mismo tomando el teléfono para llamar.

– _Sabía que no tardaría en llamar_. – Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

– Y yo no pensé que actuaras de forma tan linda.

– _¡Hey! Respeta a tus mayores._

– Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño no pareces mayor que yo, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

– _Tú tampoco pareces ser tan joven, señorito Agreste._

– Veámonos el fin de semana en el café _Le Chat Noir_ , mi primo Félix prepara un cappuccino maravilloso.

– _Perfecto_.

.

 _ **Y todo empezó porque esta mujer me tenía tonto…**_

.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

¡Y aquí termina esta historia! :'D Aun no tiene una portada decente porque no encontré alguna imagen que fuera de mi agrado ;w;)/ Espero sus comentarios y con gusto los responderé todos ;) ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
